I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much
by KatherineDaae1872
Summary: Dahvie Vanity meets a girl named Courtney a troubled girl. Will Dahive help her? Will he fall in love with her? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello reader. This is a Blood On The Dance Floor fan fiction. This is my first BOTDF fanfiction so please be nice. I have written the first chapter before but on a different account but ior gI have written fanfictions in the past. I wrote Love Will Always Continue on and on here. The complete story is on . but anyways I hope you enjoy the story XD.**_

 _ **XOXOXO,**_

 _ **Chrissydaae1871**_

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **Chrissy aka Courtney is a real person**_

 _ **Alyssa aka Satin is a real person**_

 _ **Adam is a person I made up**_

 _ **Matt is a person I made up**_

 _ **Missy is a character I made up.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meeting Dahvie and Jayy**

 **Courtney's Point of View:**

I'm Courtney, I'm 17 turning 18 in two weeks. I'm so excited! The best part is when my birthday comes I'm going to see my favorite band, Blood On The Dance Floor!

"Courtney your friend Adam, Missy and matt are here!" I hear my mom scream.

"Okay I'll be there soon. Tell them to come on in!"

As I get ready like always Missy id the first one in my room.

"Hello my bitch."

"Hello Missy."

"Damn you look sexy, you getting dressed up for Adam?" She says to me.

"Fuck you!" I'm dressed in black leggings, my cruel pornography shirt by BOTDF and my black boots.

"Heyy Chrissy." I hear Matt says and I run over to hug him.

"Heyy, sup Adam?" I tell him as I give him a semi hug.

"Heyy Chrissy."

"Come on Courtney hurry up!" I hear Missy say.

"Calm down Missy I still have to my hair and make up, so chill."

 _ **(time skip)**_

"Done. Ready?"

"Hell yea!" Everyone yells. So we all pile into Adam's car and head to the mall.

 _ **Dahvie's Point Of View:**_

"Jayy lets go!" god he always takes for ever when he is doing his make up.

"I'm coming Dahvie god damn chill." We walk out of the tour bus as I walk out I notice a girl. She's really cute actually.

"So Courtney when are you going to see Blood On The Dance Floor?" I hear a girl with purple hair say.

"May 22 on my birthday. I turn 18!" I notice some guy who is intensely staring at her. (aka the guy staring at Courtney is Adam) for some reason I don't like it.

"Dahvie move your ass!" I hear Jayy say and I'I' back in reality.

 _ **Courtney's Point Of View:**_

"Courtney I'm going with Anthony and Adam to Spencer's wanna come?"

"No ill be at Hot Topic." She nods and we go our separate ways. I walk in and I notice they had one BOTDF shirt left, but I'm too short to reach it.

 _ **Dahvie's Point Of View:**_

I notice she walked into Hot Topic so I go in. I need to get more make up anyways. I walk in and I see she trying to reach a shirt but she's too short. I should go help her.

 _ **Courtney's Point OF View:**_

"Do you need help?" I hear a guy say. I turn around and who I see is Dahvie Fucking Vanity!

"Yeah that would be great." He reaches up to get the shirt for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Dahvie Vanity, what's your name?"

"I'm Courtney and I know your Dahvie because of BOTDF."

"You're a fan?"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Dahvie dude what the fuck?! Why-" OMG its Jayy Von Monroe!

"Jayy this is Courtney. She's a fan, a really cute fan at that too." Before I could say anything I can hear Kota calling me.

"Chrissy?"

"Excuse me for one moment." I tell Dahvie and Jayy.

"You okay Adam?"

"Yea I just wanted to ask you something." I turn around and I notice Jayy and Dahvie staring at me.

 _ **Jayy's Point Of View:**_

"Dude I know you are staring at her ass."

"No I'm not." What a damn lie.

"Yes you are. I will admit she is big and beautiful and dude I would so tap that."

"Back off." Then I see her turn around and she notice us staring at her. Then she turns back around to talk to that guy she's with. Maybe that's her boyfriend.

"Heyy Dahvie do you think that's her boyfriend?"

"I hope not."

 _ **Courtney's Point Of View:**_

"What is it?"

"You wanna go out after the cup tonight? Just me and you."

"What? Ummm… sure. I'd love too." And see a smile come from Kota.

"Awesome. So um…. Yeah I better get back to Anthony you know what happens when those two are left alone."

"Yeah." And I walk back to Jayy and Dahvie.

"Is that your boyfriend." Jayy asked me.

"Who Adam no. he's just a friend. I'm single. I notice Dahvie's eyes light up.

"So Courtney how old are you?" Jayy asks.

"I'm 17 turning 18 I'm two weeks."

"When is your birthday?"

"May 22. I'm so excited!"

 _ **Dahvie's Point Of View:**_

I think I'm crushing on Courtney. She beautiful, kind and she's fun size.

"Do you wanna hangout with us later?" I hear Jayy ask Courtney. I really hope she says yes.

"Yea sure. I have some time to kill anyways." As Courtney turns around I pull Jayy aside.

"Dude what the fuck?"

"I think in crushing on her."

"Really! Dude that's awesome!"

"Bro what do I do?"

"Ask her out man, its not that hard." I look at her. But something doesn't look right.

"Jayy look." Dahvie points at Courtney.

"What is she staring at?"

 _ **Jayy's Point Of View:**_

I cant Dahvie is crushing on her.

"Jayy look." Dahvie says pointing at Courtney. What is she staring at?

"What is she staring at?" I walk up to her.

"No! I need to get out of here!" As she turns I notice a guy running into the store after her. He looked pissed. I need to stop her.

"Courtney wait!"

 _ **Courtney's Point Of View:**_

Why is he here? I need to leave now. I rush to the cashier to buy my shirt and then I run out of the store. I hear Jayy calling for me but I don't listen.

"Courtney wait!"

God why did he have to find me!

 _ **Jayy's Point of View:**_

"Dahvie! Dahvie!"

"Heyy what's wrong?"

"Its Courtney!"

 _ **Dahvie's Point Of View:**_

"Its Courtney!"

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She saw some guy who was chasing her and now I can't find her!" I notice her friends came into the store.

"Heyy have you seen Courtney." I ask, for once I'm scared for her.

"No we came to find her. Why." One of her guy friends says.

"Some guy was chasing her." Jayy says.

"I know why. And I know where she is going." The girl with the purple hair says.

 _ **Courtney's Point of View:**_

I'm running through the parking lot of the mall. I can hear him getting closer. I thought he was in Jail.

"I know you here somewhere Courtney!" I cover my mouth trying to hide my crying. I quickly hide underneath a car.

"I'll be back for you!" And he disappeared.

 _ **Dahvie's Point Of View:**_

"Courtney! Courtney where are you!" We run through the parking lot. Everyone is screaming her name. I hear crying, so I follow it.

"Courtney its Dahvie."

D-Dahvie?" I hear her call my name and she crawls from underneath a car. I run up to her and hug her.

"Please don't ever let me go." She asks me.

"I'll never let go."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello readers,_**

 ** _I really hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of My Gift, My Curse. I added a little part in chapter 1. Where Courtney looks at Dahvie and Jayy Jayy's Point of View was never part of the book. I pre-write all my stories and that part was never written. I added that little are just for you. I really hope you like this chapter._**

 ** _XOXO,_**

 ** _Katherinedaae1872_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Promise_**

 ** _Still Dahvie's Point of View:_**

"Guys I found her!" I scream to let the others know. Jayy is the first one to find us.

"Oh, my god Courtney are you okay!?" she didn't answer though.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Her friend asked her. I help Courtney up.

"Let's go home Courtney."

"No! I want to stay here with Dahvie." She wants to stay with me?!

"It's fine we'll take care of her." Jayy says.

"Alright I trust you guys. I'll tell your parents you are staying at my house."

"Thank you, Missy." Courtney says to Missy.

As Courtney friends leave I hold her closely. I can tell she's scared.

"Come on guys lets go somewhere safe." Jayy states.

 ** _(On the tour bus)_**

"Who was that guy chasing you?" Jayy asked her.

"He was my ex-boyfriend. Long long time ago. We got into a big fight…. And now he wants revenge. I'm scared…. but I don't want to be a bother to you guys, I'll leave." As she starts to get up I quickly step in front of her.

"Dahvie I-." Before she could finish I stopped her.

"Please don't go!"

"Dahvie please-." She says as she starts to cry I kiss her.

 **Jayy's Point of View:**

What the fuck Did Dahvie just do! I mean he's 25 and can do whatever the hell he wants but he's kissing Courtney!

 **Courtney's Point of View:**

He's kissing me! Dahvie Fucking Vanity! Our kiss is wonderful. He's gentle, sweet and kind. I know I have a small crush on him but I think it's become a real crush. Not one of those crushes that fades with time.

'I think I'm actually falling for him.' I tell myself.

 **Dahvie's Point of View:**

"Please Courtney don't go." I tell her as she stares at me.

"I'll stay Dahvie." I sigh in relief. Me and Courtney lay together on the couch together.

"My little fun size little Devil." I say to her and she laughs. Her laugh is so cute, I cuddle her close to me and we both drift off to sleep.

 **(2 hours later)**

 **Still Dahvie's Point of View:**

I wake up and I notice Courtney still cuddled up to me. I slowly get up trying not to wake her. I notice her pants were starting to come off from her moving in her sleep. So, I pull them up for her and I see cut marks and scars.

"Jayy come look at this." I tell Jayy to come over and he does. I point out her cut marks.

"Oh, my god."

"Jayy bro we need to help her."

Hell, yeah we do." I hear a little moan from her as she curls herself up into a ball.

"If only she knew how I feel about her." I sigh.

"Dahvie just tell her, I'm sure she'll understand."

"I can hear you guys." Courtney mumbles.

I hear Jayy laugh, I blush in embarrassment.

"Dahvie lets go for a walk." Courtney says.

"Okay." So, me and Courtney head out for a walk.

"Can I tell you something?"

 **Courtney's Point of View:**

When I hear Dahvie say he wants to tell me something I knew what this would be it. "Of course, Dahvie you can tell me anything."

 **Dahvie's Point of View:**

This is it…. I'm going to tell her.

"I love you Courtney and I know this is all of a sudden but I never want to let you go… ever." She looks into my eyes with tears. I must have done something wrong….. but then…

"Awe Dahvie I feel the same." Wait! What?! She does! She really does! My eyes lit up with joy.

"Y-Y-you really do?"

"Yes." I hug her as I spin her around.

"Courtney will you be my girlfriend?"

"Dahvie of course I will." And I kiss her. She gladly accepts my kiss and she kisses back.

"Can we tell Jayy?" she asks.

"Yeah of course."

 **Jayy's Point of View:**

"Bro I have good news!" I hear Dahvie scream.

"So, did you tell her?"

"Yes and…"

"And…. And what! Dude don't leave me fucking hanging bro!"

"I said yes!" He asked her! Hell fucking yes!

"You guys are dating!"

"Yes." They both said.

"Group hug!" Dahvie announces. And we all hug. I'm happy for Dahvie.

"I need to go home and change can you guys take me?" she asks.

"Yeah. Let me tell the driver."

 ** _(Hour Later)_**

"So, this is where you live?" I ask her.

"Yeah if I were you I'd have someone watch the bus." She says.

"Why?" Me and Dahvie ask.

"Drug dealers, creeps, gangs."

"Alright."

 ** _Courtney's Point of View:_**

"Do you wanna come up?" I ask Dahvie and he nods. Wonder what my parents are going to say.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!"

"Get your ass over here Courtney Diana Minton!" Oh, shit my dad is pissed.

 **Dahvie's Point of View:**

"Get your ass over here Courtney Diana Minton!" That must be her dad. He sounds pissed.

"Fuck me, coming dad!" She says.

"Yes dad?"

"Where the fuck were you?"

"I was at Missy's."

"No, you weren't I was just there looking for you. And who's this?!"

"I'm Dahvie Vanity."

"And why are you hanging with my daughter?"

"I'm Courtney's boyfriend sir."

"Another boy-toy Courtney Your just like your sister."

"I am nothing like my sister! And he's not another boy-toy because I've never had one in my like dad! So, you know What FUCK YOU!"

"You know what get out! Get the fuck out of my house!" He kicked his own daughter out! How could he!

"Fine! I should have saved you the trouble and killed myself months ago!" She walked into her room and she started to pack all her things.

"Do you need help?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I have no place to stay and I'm still in school."

"You can stay with me and Jayy." She hands me a bag to put all her clothes in.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother babe."

"It's fine. Plus, I get to spend time with you all I want." She smiles and I pull her into a hug.

"I just need to get my school things and we can leave."

"Is that all you have."

"Yeah." What?! Jayy is going to throw a fucking fit.

"We need to go shopping."

"No it's fine."

"No, Jayy will have a shit fit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you have everything?" And she nods her head.

"Have fun with you boy-toy!" I hear where father say.

"Fuck you!" She says and we head outside where we see Jayy.


End file.
